


Bunnyribbit at Pride!

by R3dInfinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dInfinity/pseuds/R3dInfinity
Summary: Lúcio and Hana go to a pride parade and meet up with some friends!
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bunnyribbit at Pride!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my friend Chip with giving me the inspiration and helping me out with information about Pride parades. (Follow them on Twitter, @spookychiptune!) I hope I did Pride justice with this fic!

It was that time of year again. The cheering crowd was huge. They filled the streets for at least 6 blocks with their colorful posters, clothing, and flags. It was the annual Pride parade. Amongst the crowd was Hana Song and her boyfriend, Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Hana sat on top of Lúcio’s shoulders, wearing her most colorful summer outfit she could throw together. She wore her bi flag tank top with white jean shorts and her purple canvas sneakers. She went the extra mile and made her signature whisker makeup match the colors of the bi flag. The top whiskers were their regular pink but the bottom half being purple and the bottom whiskers were purple at the top half and blue on the bottom half. Lúcio wore his “Bifurious” muscle shirt and his white cargo shorts with a matching pair of purple canvas sneakers. 

“This is amazing!” Hana yelled down at Lúcio. “Everyone is so happy and loving!”

“That’s what it’s all about!” Lúcio kept marching forward with Hana on his shoulders with the biggest smile on his face. The music was great, but Lúcio wanted to bring something to the table. Luckily he had been planning something with a friend and kept it a surprise for Hana. To Hana’s surprise, Lúcio veered left towards the float that provided all the music. At the float, Lúcio waved at the driver and the driver smiled back and yelled something towards the back of the float. Seconds later, Hana was lifted onto the float by a bunch of people sporting all types of pride colors and flags. Lúcio was next and grabbed the arm of a familiar friend of his, Lena Oxton. “Lena!” Lúcio exclaimed as he hugged one of his best friends. Lena was decked out in rainbow everything. Rainbow tank top, rainbow belt for her jean shorts, rainbow flats, rainbow flower crown, and rainbow scrunchie wristbands.

Lena laughed. “I’m so glad you two made it! Have you stayed hidden like planned?”

“In all this? Nobody would notice unless we were properly announced.” Lúcio bumped Lena’s fist and walked up to Hana. “Remember how you sang while I was composing, and I said you should perform?”

Hana’s eyes sparkled. “Of course!” She sighed, “But it’s taking forever to get a tour set up.”

Lena bumped in. “Lucky for you, we have a perfect setup here!” Lena swung her arm around Hana. “We have a spot for both of you lovebirds to perform.”

Hana couldn’t be any happier. “Lena! I missed you!” They shared quite the hug before Hana asked about Lena’s girlfriend Emily. 

“She’s great, she’s here now and we’re matching! She’s got quite the voice too, you two will perform side by side while Lúcio provides the music.” Lena brought in both her friends for a group hug. “I’m the host, so I’ll be doing introductions when you two are ready.”

Lúcio filled Hana in on the song and the music. Hana was thrilled and was prepared just after a few minutes of talking to Lúcio and Emily. “Hun! We’re ready!” Emily hollered. Lena gave her a thumbs up and jumped up onto the mic.

Lena grabbed the main mic and turned it on. “Attention everyone, we have a special celebrity performance! So everyone put your hands together for my girlfriend Emiily and Bunnyribbit!”

Emily and the young couple got to their spots. Emily and Hana on the mics, Lúcio on the DJ booth behind them. “Today we celebrate who we are, and those who we love.” The parade came to a halt as it became an impromptu concert. All attention was on the music float as people started realizing that they just heard Lúcio’s voice. The people that heard Lena say Bunnyribbit anxiously waited for Hana’s voice to fill the air. Lúcio started doing his thing at the booth while Hana and Emily adjusted the mics.

Emily started singing and shortly Hana joined in. If people thought the parade was loud already, they would have to rethink what “loud” was for pride. The performance went great, they got a gigantic call for an encore from what felt like every single person at the parade. They sang their hearts out again, and again because of another encore. Hana was having so much fun. “We HAVE to get together and write more. Let’s try to get a few more songs out before the festival at the end of the month.” Hana was pumped and loved singing with Emily. 

Emily nodded with a smile, “Only if we have a double date after, we need to catch up more!” 

Lúcio hopped down from his booth. “Hana you did great! I’m so proud of you!” Lúcio hugged her nice and tight and lifted her off her feet.

Hana returned the favor by kissing him when he let her down. “Thank you for giving me the confidence.”

Lúcio pulled something from his back pocket. “I have to thank you for being such a bright ray of sunshine in my life.” He got down on one knee and revealed a small box with a ring inside. “Hana Song, will you marry me?”

Hana immediately began to cry, “Yes, yes, yes, one million times yes.” 

Lúcio held Hana’s hand and slid the ring on, “I love you so much.” He got up and embraced Hana in a warm hug and a passionate kiss.

Lena came up from behind and hugged Emily, “Reminds me of our proposal.” 

“Don’t you dare make me cry more than I already am Lena.” Emily laughed a little as a few tears rolled down her cheek.


End file.
